I will do my best
by Kindred01
Summary: At 14 Eggsy is taken in by a vampire master called Harry Hart.
1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was 14 years old, when he step father messed his life up. Dean his step father worked for a vampire named Harry Hart and all Dean had to do was sell the good's Mr Hart gave him but Dean and his boy's got greedy and Mr Hart got angry. So two night's after Eggsy turned 14 he woke up to the sounds of screams.

He creeped from his head and open the door to see Mr Hart and the man named Merlin killing Dean and his friend but he also saw that his mother was lying dead and when all was quiet and the screaming and moan stopped all could be heart was Eggsy sobbing in his bed room. The boy was sat on the floor by the door with tears down his face as he stared at his mother "What do you want to do about him?" The bald man asked

"I'm not killing a child." Mr Hart said as he looked towards Merlin "We will take him with us he can go with the others." Merlin frowned at him

"You're sure you want him?"

"You ask me this very time I pick a child for the program have I ever been wrong?" He asked

"Once and it led to this." Merlin muttered as he walked to wards Eggsy.

The boy jumped up quicker than the Scottish man could catch him the teen stood in front of them with a baseball bat in his hand holding it out to protect him "MY MUM YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILLER HER!" He yelled as pinkish tears rolled down his cheek. Harry watched the tears roll down the boy's face

"Well would you look at that Merlin." Harry smiled, Merlin watched the boy nibble his bottom lip his little fang poking out

"It seems that Arthur made a bad judgment on leaving him here." The man said as he step closer o Eggsy

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cried as he swung the bat about,

"Listen Lad we didn't mean to kill your mother it was an accident." Harry said softly as he held his hand out to him as he tried to calm him "She just… just got caught in the blood lust." He told the boy as he nodded to Merlin.

The bald vampire moved in a blink of an eye and grabbed the boy around the waist and hulled him up. Eggsy screamed and kicked his legs out as he used his arms to try and get the vampire off him. Harry winced at the boy's screams as Merlin trapped the teen's arms and stopped him from scratching him Harry walked over to them and pushed a needle into the boy's neck. Bright greeny blue eyes looked up at him with fear before he slumped in Merlin's arms. "That little bugger is strong." Merlin mumbled. Harry looked down at the boy's face seeing his laying limp in Merlin's arm

"How did we miss a pubescence vampire?" Harry asked as he pulled open the teen's mouth to see bleeding around the gums and two small fangs growing

"They are easily missed if they are half human, something must have triggered this late stage." Merlin said

"Ummm, let's just get out of here and worry about the boy once we're back home."

When Eggsy woke up again he woke up in a panic and pushed himself up against the head board and looked around the room in a panic. He was in very large room but he wasn't alone Harry Hart was sat by the bed reading a red covered book. He looked up at the boy and smiled as he marked his page before placing the book on the table "Good evening Eggsy, you have been a sleep for 48 hours I hope you feel fully rested your change was quiet sudden." He smiled at the boy. The teen placed his hand on his neck to feel for bites before looking back at Harry who was chucking

"Oh no my boy I didn't bite you, your father was half vampire but as you didn't present as one we thought you didn't need to be removed from your mortal mother's care. But after tonight something must have started your body to change." Eggsy sat there curled up at the head bored listening to the vampire master who was starting at him

"Dean." He whispered stopping Harry in his talk and looked at the boy

"Pardon?" He asked

"Dean, he…he put me in the hospital the night before." He whispered "I died." Eggsy said sadly as he curled up on the bed

"That would do it." Harry said quietly as he moved to sit on the bed.

Eggsy wiped his eyes as he watched the vampire smile softly at him "I was going to have you put in the program with the other. There young boys and girls like yourself are trained to become vampire. However as you are now a new born that means you get a sire and that would be me as I seem to have made you an orphan and I owe you dear father Lee." Eggsy sniffed but nodded

"You still didn't to kill my mum." He whispered

"I am aware of what my faults are Eggsy but I will do my best to protect you and make it up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you going to do that?" Eggsy asked as he looked at the vampire, Harry jerked his body back a little and blinked in shock at the boy "How can you make it up to me? You killed my mother?" He snarled

"I can't make up for that nothing I ever do will make up for what I've done. However you are a vampire and you need to be trained by a master to ensure…." He stops for a moment and looked at the bright eyes of the boy "…you don't go and kill anyone with a pulse!" Harry snapped at him. Eggsy narrowed his eyes and felt his mouth sting at his new fangs as they scratched his bottom lip and tongue.

He bottled up his emotions over the years from Dean's abuse to the death of his father he never knew and over his mother abandoning everything they had once his father died and now this his mother's death "You have every right to be angry at me."

"Oh thank you!" Eggsy hissed as he placed a hand over his heart "Thank you so much for giving me permission to feel angry!" The boy yelled as he moved quickly off the bed and slapped the elder vampire in the cheek.

Harry felt the sting of the slap and the nails down his skin, the boy was full of surprises never before has he felt someone so young give him a sing of a slap. Sure older vampire's slaps or punches hurt but a boy who just turned shouldn't even be able to brake his skin. But then again the boy's father was a pure blood vampire. Harry touched his cheek feeling the sting of the scratches he pulled his hand back and looked at the blood on his fingers. "I think young man we will get on just fine but in the future please only draw blood from me when are in the training room or if you need feeding."

"Sure whatever you say."

Harry closed the door behind him and let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes before looking to see Merlin standing there staring at him "So that went well." He said, as they walked down the hall together

"He is a strong willed boy." Harry mumbled as he looked down at the tablet the Scottish vampire handed him.

"Well from what we found out he is his father's son. The boy was right he did dead the day before we turned up. It seemed Dean had tried to drown him and when the boy stopped fighting him I would guess Dean likely panicked. When the boy's mother walked in to find him pulling the child out the bath. The hospital report said 'Step father found him in the bath and believe the boy tried to kill himself.'" The bald man said, Harry hummed as he flicked though the reports

"Any word on our merchandise?" Harry asked

"Ummm yes I have sent of two of our men to get it back." Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at the camera feed to see Eggsy looking around the room. Harry suddenly felt like he has age a hundred years as he looked at the boy's medical file that Kingsman made when they brought the boy in.

"Good-Good." Harry said before frowning at the boy's title 'Pure Blood.'

"How can he be called a pure blood if his mother is mortal?" He asked

"I don't know but we will need to feed him soon." Merlin told him "At this point we need to see how he reacts to human blood."

Eggsy waited 10 minutes before he walked over to the door and tried the handle only to find it was locked. So he sulked around the room mainly looking for the TV he still didn't feel right like his bones don't fit his skin or the other way around. He just wanted to chill out and try to lose himself in something else so he didn't have to think about anything. He smiled when he found the TV at some point and then sat in the large chairs and curled up and flicked though the channels until he found something he like. It was an old black and white horror film called the Dead of Night it has nothing to do with zombies. He smiled a little as he rested his head on the chair's high back and sat watching it. He has seen the film hundreds of times it was one of his mum favourites.

It was only an hour later when he heard someone knocking on the door but he made no move to open or to call out to the owner of said knocker. He looked back at the TV seeing a new film start but the door stilled open any way and in walked the bald Scottish man. Eggsy remembers him from when Dean would drag Eggsy to his business dealings and Merlin wouldn't bother him wouldn't talk or look at him in any way the only time the vampire wizard ever bothered with him is when one of Dean's boys started to beat the shit out him.

Merlin stood in the room looking at the plump red chair where the young vampire was sitting. In his hand he held a mug of blood and a tablet for the boy to read from. Merlin walked over to him placing a cup down on the small table that was sat by the large chair "You need to feed." He said, Eggsy looked at the cup and frowned at it

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled as he looked away, he was shocked that he wasn't put off by the blood he was still pissed off and upset to even think about drink and eating.

"You need to feed or you will…"

"Or I will feel what? What else should I be feeling?"

Eggys looked around at the man to show he had been crying again with his eyes all red an puffy and pink stains on his pj's shirts. Merlin tilted his head and looked at the 14 year old "Go on tell me, Mr Hart has already gave me permission to feel angry at him are you now giving me permission to feel hungry? Or am I allowed to wait?" He snapped

"I think one of your first lesson will be manners." Merlin said as he placed the table on the table

"Manners are like respect." Eggsy said as he turned to face Merlin again "You have to earn them." The bald man open and closed his mouth and then smiled as he pushed his glasses up his nose

"No Eggsy manners are not earned they are expected."


End file.
